Modifiche
by Levinade
Summary: Jumonji mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya merasa bangga. Apakah itu?/ Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, dll.  RnR Please!


**An Eyeshield21 Fanfic.**

**.**

**.**

**Modifiche**

**.**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by: levina-rukaruka**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, judul sama cerita gak nyambung, dll**

**.**

Rambut pirang berantakan, kemeja yang awut-awutan, dengan celana dan sepatu kotor adalah penampilan sehari-hari seorang Kazuki Jumonji. Namun sekarang berbeda, rambut pirang itu tampak rapih, kemeja putih, jas hitam, dengan celana dan sepatu itu tampak lebih tertata.

"Tunjukan wibawamu sedikit, jangan buat kekacauan, dan yang paling penting bersikap baiklah dan jangan kecewakan ayah," ucap ayah Jumonji.

_Tch, merepotkan_ batin Jumonji. Setelah ayahnya pergi, Jumonji duduk santai disebuah sofa besar di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, sekedar untuk menikmati suara derasnya hujan. Pikirannya melayang, jauh mengingat-ingat masa-masa saat ia masih bersekolah di SMU Deimon.

Ingat SMU Deimon, tentusaja ingat Kuroki dan Togano. Sahabat karibnya. Dua orang yang selalu bersamanya saat itu. Dua orang yang selalu menjadi teman bermainnya ketika sedang bosan. Dua orang yang selalu menjadi penghiburnya ketika ia sedang _badmood_. Dan dua orang yang sangat ia rindukan sekarang.

Ya, setelah lulus, mereka bertiga memilih jalan yang berbeda. Seperti Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi.

Jumonji tertawa kecil ketika mengingat-ingat kenakalannya waktu SMU.

_KRIIIING…._

Ponsel Jumonji berdering, dan Jumonji segera mengambilnya. Ternyata, ada telepon dari Togano. Tanpa berlama-lama, Jumonji segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Hei, Tongano ada apa?" tanya Jumonji.

"_Hahaha,"_ Togano tertawa, _"sukses, ya!"_

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Sukses apa?" bingung Jumonji.

Tawa kembali terdengar, _"yah, sebagai sahabat kami ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Bukankah hari ini hari dimana kau akan mendapat gelar 'sarjana hukum'?" _kali ini, Kuroki-lah yang berbicara. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Jumonji akan lulus kuliah, dan setelah itu, ia akan bekerja sebagai Hakim. Meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya.

Jumonji menarik nafas. "Ya, makasih. Kalian akan datang?" sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali dua sahabatnya itu datang. Bahkan mungkin, ia lebih senang kalau sahabat-sahabatnya yang datang dari pada ayahnya.

"_Ng... aku tidak tahu. Hari ini mungkin kami akan full bekerja seharian."_

Wajah Jumonji sedikit menunjukkan tanda kekecewaan. "Begitu."

"_Hei pak hakim, setelah acara ini apa kau akan sering pergi?" _tanya Kuroki.

"Yaah, kurasa begitu, dan hei! Jangan panggil aku pak hakim! Aku bukan bapak-bapak!" kata Jumonji yang sedikit kesal karena dipanggil bapak-bapak.

"_Ia, maaf, maaf!" _jawab Kuroki.

"_Hei Jumonji, sudah dulu ya, kami harus bekerja!" _pamit Togano.

"Ya, hati-hati," lalu, sambungan telepon ditutup.

Jumonji meletakan ponselnya dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia membuka jendela tersebut, dan membiarkan percikan air mengenai jas yang ia pakai. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya dengan perlahan.

Ia pandangi bangunan-bangunan pertokoan di depannya, kemudian ia mendesah pelan dan menutup kembali jendelanya.

_GREEEK…_

Pintu kamar Jumonji terbuka, menampakkan seorang bapak-bapak yang merupakan kepala pelayan keluarga Jumonji.

"Ayah anda sudah menunggu di mobil," ujar bapak tersebut. Kemudian ia pergi dan menutup pintu.

_Yeah, ini dia_, kata Jumonji di dalam hati, dan melangkah ke luar.

-xXx-

**Saikyoudai University.**

**Pukul: 09.00 pagi.**

Hujan sudah reda, Jumonji melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju tempat wisuda. Suasana terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hahaha…," tawa orang-orang terdengar dimana-mana. Rata-rata, orang-orang yang berada di sini sedang bersenda gurau dengan kerabatnya.

Jumonji melihat tiga orang anak laki-laki yang sedang bercanda, dan perlahan, segaris senyuman mewarnai wajahnya yang tampan.

_Persis seperti kita ya, Kuroki, Togano._ Batin Jumonji.

"Para tamu, dan mahasiswa diharapkan untuk menuju aula utama," kata seorang perempuan yang merupakan pemandu acara hari ini atau MC.

Jumonji berbalik ke belakang, bermaksud untuk berjalan beriringan dengan sang ayah. Dan dengan gagah ia berjalan disamping ayahnya.

"Kali ini kau menang," ujar Jumonji tanpa menatap ayahnya, "kau berhasil membujukku untuk masuk fakultas hukum, dan beginilah hasilnya."

Sang ayah mengrenyit bigung, "bukankah sebenarnya kau menolak? Memasuki fakultas hukum karena aku yang memaksamu, dan pada akhirnya kau berhasil menamatkan kuliahmu. Kaulah yang menang," kata sang ayah dengan wajah kaku seperti biasa.

Jumonji tertawa kecil. "Awalnya memang dipaksa. Tapi lama kelamaan… aku sadar," lanjut Jumonji, "sejak dulu aku selalu membantahmu, ya… sampai sekarang pun aku akan tetap membantahmu kalau kau melarangku berteman denga Kuroki dan Togano. tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku lebih ingin membahagiakanmu, sebagai orang tuaku."

Sang ayah merasa kaget dengan perkataan putranya. Kini putranya sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih dewasa, dan bijaksana.

"Kau cocok menjadi hakim, Kazuki," ujar ayahnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Ya, kurasa," jawab Jumonji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

-xXx-

Aula utama universitas Saikyou tampak padat. Aula tersebut di hias dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih. Terdapat panggung kecil di ujung, dan terdapat spanduk besar yang bertuliskan '_Congratulations!'_.

Pilar-pilar yang berdiri kokoh di sekitar aula, menambah keindahan. Tapi tidak semua pilar putih yang terdapat di aula tersebut berdiri kokoh, dua atau tiga buah pilar dibiarkan patah, jadi yang terlihat hanya setengah, dan patahannya di letakkan di area taman untuk tempat duduk. Suasana yang sangat berbeda.

Jumonji duduk bersebelahan dengan ayahnya. Kali ini ia merasa bangga telah menjadi putra dari Erito Jumonji.

_Walaupun hubungan kami sempat dingin, aku tidak akan membencinya. Kalau bisa, mulai hari ini aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan pak tua ini. _Kata Jumonji di dalam hatinya.

Acara dimulai dengan pidato singkat dari Rektor Universitas Saikyoudai, dan dilanjutkan dengan acara wisuda.

**Taman utara Universitas Saikyou.**

**Pukul 12.00 siang.**

Acar selesai, dan itu tandanya Jumonji sudah sah memiliki gelar 'sarjana hukum'. Ayahnya tampak senang, dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'selamat' dan 'terimakasih' pada Jumonji.

Tapi ada satu perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ya, ia sebenarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Lalu Jumonji turun dari tempat duduknya, dan berbaring di hamparan rumput disebelah tempat duduknya.

"Setelah ini, aku pasti diserahi setumpuk kerjaan dan disuruh pergi-pergian. Semakin tua, semakin sibuk, dan semakin jarang bertemu teman-teman, heeeh…," gumam Jumonji, "coba mereka datang."

"Kami datang, kok!"

Jumonji mendengar suara itu, dan ia menyadarinya. Ia menoleh.

"Hei! Teman-teman!" seru Jumonji. Ia segera merangkul kedua sahabatnya untuk sekedar melepas rindu.

"Wow, kau gagah sekali!" puji Kuroki sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jumonji.

Jumonji tertawa garing, "akh, berisik!"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Jumonji antusias.

"Bagaimana? Mudah saja!" Togano menengok kebelakang, memperlihatkan rombongan orang. Mereka adalah…

…

…

…

"_Devil Bats_!" seru Jumonji. _Pantas bisa masuk, ada Hiruma. _batinnya

"Wah, sudah lama ya, tidak berkumpul dengan anggota lengkap Devil Bats," kata Sena.

"Ia… aku merindukan kaliaaaan…!" kata Kurita, dan ia siap dengan pelukan mautnya.

GREEB!

"Hoooy! Lepasin, dasar gendut sialan!" umpat Hiruma.

"Kak Ku-Kurita, se-sesak, max!" keluh Monta. Karena sadar kalau tema-temannya merasa sesak, Kurita segera melepaskan mereka.

"Tapi walaupun kita kumpul begini, rasanya ada yang kurang. Iya 'kan, Monji?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kurang?" bingung Jumonji.

"Iya, kurang aja, walaupun disini ada Monji, Kuro, dan Toga, tapi disini tidak ada Haha bersaudara," jelas Suzuna. Tiba-tiba, Jumonji mengerti maksud Suzuna. Ternyata, yang kurang adalah reaksi mereka. Ya, reaksi khas mereka.

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano saling pandang, dan kemudian mereka tersenyum dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaah?"

"Yay! Lengkap deh! Hehehe…" Suzuna tertawa senang, dan diikuti yang lainnya termasuk Hiruma.

Tanpa disadari, di belakang sana, ayah Jumonji memperhatikan mereka, terutama putranya. Dan ia tersenyum. Senyum ikhlas seorang ayah untuk anaknya.

"Teruslah begini, teruslah menjadi yang aku banggakan, dan teruslah melangkah maju, Kazuki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaaa… teman-teman, namaku Levin, salam kenal! Ini karya keduaku di fandom Eyeshield 21. dan nggak tau kenapa, aku bikin tentang haha bros lagi. -,-"

Ah, sudahlah. Nah teman-teman, kalau ada kesalahan, Levin mohon maaf, dan jangan lupa beri kritik dan saran teman-teman lewat review! Jangan lupa yaaaa!


End file.
